supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mi Jung-il
Biography Mi Jung-il (Hangul: 미정 일, Mi jeong-il, Japanese: 祖谷正一, Iya Shōichi) (April 15th 1924-August 9th 1945) is a Korean IJA soldier during WWII, he is killed in the bombing of Nagasaki at the age of 21. Before being drafted, he was a young thief that stole jewelry from houses in Tokyo. Appearance He has dark hair and wears an IJA officer's uniform much like Huizong and Hiro. He wears modern day clothes as a spirit. Personality He is a mischievous, sly soldier known for his insane pranks that drive POWs or civilians into killing themselves, or pushing them down into the water, which is probably the reason he is nicknamed Nao Fan Tian (Mandarin for Extreme Ruckus) due to his brash and devious personality. He was not held on high regard by soldiers outside the Kuro Unit, calling him a ”sadistic little shit”. He is also the less sympathetic out of the Kuro Unit, having no regret torturing Allied soldiers to death. He is also mentally disturbed and is known to kill Supernannya POWs by snapping their necks, disembowelling, decapitation, removal of the arms and legs, and setting them on fire. Despite this, he has a compassionate side, everytime it is his birthday, he wears a Hillsborough 96 badge and a Titanic badge. The Tachimi family do not hold him in high regard, Sachiko, described him as a "brat who threw temper tantrums if things didn't go his way", Ichiro was reportedly terrified of him. His nickname was Extreme Ruckus, or Nao Fan Tian, he would be nicknamed Skywarp, 40 years after his death as the character's name in Chinese was the same as his nickname. Due to not getting regular meals during WWII due to the battlefield and sometimes, his superiors, he has a massive appetite. Despite Ichiro disliking him, He is clearly disgusted and shows some form of concern towards his granddaughter. Quotes (I count myself as both Chosŏn-in and Hanguk-in, my mom was born in Pyongyang and my dad was from Seoul, they split after I died, my mom took my little brother, who was 19 years old to Pyongyang and my dad took my older brother, who was also 21, but almost 22 to Seoul, I annoyed the c*** out of both of them, I could change my uniform to anything, Japanese uniform to a DPRK or ROK uniform, It was awesome) (I was born awesome!) (I worked at a couple POW camps, me and my buddies done so much antics and pranks, I once used a fishing rod and onigiri on a starving dude, it was funny as hell until he ran away from the camp, I am still laughing and Huizong and Hiro went after him, the soldiers in the camp were laughing too hard to even notice he left the camp, So, Huizong went out get him back, he done it by eating the onigiri infront of him and making him chase him back to the camp) (One time, I was with Hiro and some crazy bitch was annoying us, it was weird) (One time, we prank called some POW's mom, I told her I was looking for someone called I.C.A Wiener, it was so funny! She death threatened us, I was laughing at that) (The reason I was so pissed off on the Burma railway, cruel treatment? No, It's Woodie annoying the shit out of me, I hated that bitch, I was usually sweet and sometimes funny, but during that, I turned into the Korean equivalent of The Punisher) (I had operations to remove the splinters from the Nagasaki bombing, they were in my back, and It took 12 hours to remove the splinters) (I am not just a heartless fucking bastard, I have sympathy to Hillsborough victims, Titanic survivors and victims) (Ichiro was terrified of me, when we were working in Shangi, I once beat a POW to death right in front of him and Ichiro was quiet the whole time, but, when it was dark, I heard him cry in his sleep) (Working for a blind unit leader was a bit hard and really fucking blowed, when he lost his glasses in a POW camp, he banged into US soldiers and everything to sense his surroundings, he was so accident prone that one of the officers had to describe everything he was doing) (Eric, there is roasting, then there’s taking the fucking piss) Trivia *Counts himself as both North and South Korean as his mother was born in Pyongyang and his father was born in Seoul and split after the war ended, with his mother taking his younger brother Mi In-sik (Satochi Iya) staying in Pyongyang and his father taking older brother Mi Jung-nam (Masao Iya) staying in Seoul, technically, he is half North-South Korean. *He likes North Korean songs, saying they have an intense feeling *He was born on the 12th anniversary of the Titanic disaster and he would have been 65 on the Hillsborough disaster. *He has Steven-Johnsons Syndrome, a auto-immune disorder that causes white blood cells to attack the mucus membrane and skin if taken certain types of drugs. *His screenname on Team Terrific 10 Instant Message is Skywarp1924 Category:Ghosts Category:Korean Ghosts Category:People with Steven-Johnsons Syndrome